


Of Flowers and Destiny

by Random_Nerd3



Series: Witcher Trash [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angry Jaskier | Dandelion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Comfort Singing, Cuddles, Destiny, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fucked up ages, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier angst, Jaskier suffers for the fandom, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Past, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Magic, No Beta, Origin Story, Pillow Talk, Revenge, Smut, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Tags to be added, They love him, badass Jaskier|dandelion, fucked up timline, geralt is jaskier's destiny, i die like a feral bard, jaskier has nightmares, jaskier is a gay disaster, jaskier's parents arent abusive, no crossover this time, possible sex, potential torture, sorry/not sorry, what's cannon i son't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: Julian of Lettenhove goes missing the eve of his sixth birthday, kidnapped by an elderly witch. Once he escapes he realizes he's too far away from his home to ever go back. Over the years of his travel he hears Lettenhove has fallen to Nilfgaard and sees red, and sets his sights on revenge.If only his friend Yennefer and her friend Geralt stop making him weak in the knees whenever they saw each other that would be great too.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion & Original Female Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Witcher Trash [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601077
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> SOOOOOO I'm starting a new fic without finishing my current one: big surprise. This one is going to have a very wonky timeline: you've been warned. Chapters will be longer as the fic continues.
> 
> I have no clue what is happening with this fic. Feel free to comment any suggestions you have and I'll credit you!
> 
> Love,
> 
> R

Jaskier was smart for a five -now-six-year-old- that’s what his mother would say anyway. The young Viscount found himself slopping in mud piles for fun, as he ran from his tutors. “Julian!” His father called, he smiled happily and skipped to the man’s side.

“Daddy look! Mud  _ is _ paint!” He exclaimed, drawing a happy face on his white dress shirt. His dad chuckled and patted Julian’s head. The little boy missed the apologetic looks the other staff members gave his father.

“So I see son,” His father turned to one of their staff, “Liliana, please take Jaskier up for a bath and get changed. Dirty birthday boys don’t get birthday presents,” his dad teased poking him in his stomach. Julain shook his head and through his giggles he shouted,

“No daddy! I’ll be clean like you!” Liliana took his hand and ushered Jaskier back to his bedroom. Liliana was Julain’s favorite worker in his house. She was old, almost like a grandma, but still wanted to play tag or hide and seek with him when all the other servants said they were too old to play his silly games. Julian bounced onto his bed while Lilian filled his bathtub with hot water.

“Come now little one, the party will be starting soon.” Julian’s eyes brightened as he jumped onto the ground and let Liliana lower him into the tub. He smelled the soap and grinned,

“What soap are you using?” he asked, she liked to change his soaps so he would get to smell all of the smells. Liliana smiled as she scrubbed out the mud and dirt from under his fingernails,

“Chamomile Julian.” Once the dirt from his arms and legs were gone she used soap to wash out the dirt from his hair.

“Where does… Chamile come from?” He asked as she helped dry him off and get a clean outfit from his wardrobe. Julian watched as Liliana picked out matching colors, she told him it would make him look like his papa.

“ _ Chamomile  _ Julian, it’s a flower that’s yellow in the middle with really thin white petals surrounding it.” She went to get his vest from where it was hanging, but Julian beat her to it.

“I’m a big boy now Liliana! It’s my birthday!” Liliana chuckled, then dug into her pockets for something. “Wow!” Julian exclaimed when she produced a tiny white wolf attached to a necklace chain.

“It’s my present for you Julian,” Julian frowned as she placed the necklace around his head, the wolf figurine fell right above his chest.

“I didn’t get you anything though…” Liliana smiled softly and brushed a loose hair out of his face,

“That’s not how birthdays work silly. The special birthday boy gets the presents, and  _ you _ are a really special birthday boy. My ancestors have told stories of the bard and the white wolf. He is your destiny Julian, wear that and you will be protected from evil.” Julian’s eyes widened,

“I have a  _ destiny _ ?” He asked the old woman, she laughed as the staff opened the ballroom doors for them.

“My dear heart, you have one of the grandest destinies ever. You’re going to save us all.” LIliana passed Julian over to his parents before he could ask anymore questions about what destiny was. His mom’s eyes immediately went to the white wolf charm and traced her finger over it.

“Liliana said I had a destiny,” Julian said as though it explained everything. He watched the dancers with eyes of wonder and joy, his own feet bounced to the beat of music played to celebrate his birth. “Mama I want to play!” Julian exclaimed pointing to the adults who suddenly picked up the pace as the entertainer switcher to an even faster song. He looked to his mother’s chair, but she wasn’t there anymore. Glancing to his other side he saw his father had disappeared as well. Frowning, the little Lettenhove looked out to the crowd and saw his parents dancing with their people. Launching out of his seat Julian accidentally hit his head on the edge of the table. He fell backwards onto his bum, and into someone’s legs. The woman he fell into laughed and helped him up.

“What a terrible spill you took there Julian!” The old woman said she had more wrinkles than Lilian, and less hair than his favorite maid. She waved her hands and bright sparkles appeared, weaving their way into a bright green ball hovering right in front of Julian’s face. His eyes widened in curiosity,

“That’s cool!” He said poking the ball of light with his fingers, it flickered but didn’t disappear. The woman smiled, but it wasn’t a warm smile like Julian’s mama’s and Lilian’s. Her smile was evil like she was something out of the scary stories Lilian would tell him at ni ght under the campfire.

“Would you like to see some more magic?” She asked him kindly, he nodded shyly. His mama and papa were in the crowd, they wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him. She grabbed Julian’s wrist, “this way to magic.” The woman’s grasp was tight, and Julian could see red marks on his wrist from it.

“I don’t want to!” He yelled hoping someone could hear him, but his birthday was loud, and the music just kept playing louder. “Let me go!” Julian yelled, the woman dragged him far away from the party. They went down the staff’s hallways, the only place in his home his mother refused to let him venture into. The paths were long and twisty, he would get lost if he went into them himself. “I want my mama! PAPA!” Julian screamed, tears streaming down his face. The woman threw him to the floor once they got to wherever they were going.

  
“Come now Julian, dry your tears. I’m your mama now, your mama  _ and _ your papa.” Julain shook his head and she slapped him, her heavy rings leaving a sting of pain on his cheek. He winced when his hand came away from his cheek with blood on it. “Sweetie I’m so sorry,” she cooed caressing his injury. Julian didn’t shy away from her touch this time, but didn’t lean into it either. She cooed and whispered comforting words into his ear, but it wasn’t  _ mama _ . Nothing about this woman would make her his  _ mama _ or his  _ papa. _ “My name is Mythi honey, I’m going to take good care of you okay?” Julian turned his head back the long winding hallways leading back to his family. He’d never escape from this woman without a sword, she had  _ magic _ … all he had was his voice. Julian nodded and let Mysti guide him through a portal and into a shack in the middle of the woods somewhere.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier meets half of his destiny...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support guys! I never imagined so many of you would like this AU! Sorry there are such long gaps between chapters, I'm trying to flush out the plot. Please comment any positive suggestions or plot scenarios you want to see I will be trying my hand in smut this fic, but idk when. Probably maybe next chapter?
> 
> ~RandomNerd3

_ Over the past two years, Julian never forgot where he came from. Despite Mysti gifting him with enchanted cufflinks, rings, and even dropping potions in his food, Julian Viscount of Lettenhove always knew who his real mama and papa were. He wore the necklace Lilian gave him on his last night in Lettenhove, hoping the wolf from her stories would rescue him. Afterall, who would let their destiny suffer like he was? He was eight now, and Mysti insisted on going to the marketplace to buy him a present. Julian realized early on that was her way of doing things. She’d slap him and shove him to the ground, only to swear she didn’t mean it and shower him with love and affection afterwards. Though he never forgot the faces of his mama and papa, sometimes he wondered if this is how they treated him as well. Julian quickly grew accepted the only way he’d get hugs and kisses is if Mysti hit him, so sometimes he would misbehave on purpose just to see if she would actually give him a hug. “Julian! Get out here boy!” Mysti yelled from the kitchen. Their little cottage had four rooms, one for him, a sitting room, Mysti’s bedroom where she often courted older men, and the kitchen. Julian pried his eyes open and quickly washed his face before getting dressed, he only got an actual bath if he was a good boy, and last night he was bad. _

_ “Good morning,” Julian said, greeting Mysti. He gave her a kiss on her cheek, as she suggested good sons do, then he slid into his usual seat sitting across from her. Julian made the mistake of reaching for the milk without asking. Mysti reached across the table to smack him, but candle wax from the burning candles dropped onto his wrist burning into his skin. Julian cried as Mysti threw him back into his room with no breakfast. _

_ “I love you Julian,” Mysti said through the little mail slot she cut into his door, “but you need to learn good manners.” Through his sobs he couldn’t make out the rest of what she was saying. “Happy birthday baby,” she whispered, sliding a rolled up piece of paper through the hole. With Julian locked in his room Mysti left him to his own devices. He sunk his burned hand into the leftover water from his bath three nights ago, the coolness of the water relieved some of the pain. Once the wax was cooled he pulled his hand out of the basin and tried to pull the wax off his skin, but it was stuck to it. Julian brushed the last of his tears out of his eyes before reaching underneath his mattress and pulling out a shard of glass from a heavy crystal bowl he accidentally dropped a while ago. Mysti didn’t know about his shard, and if she did she wouldn’t like it, so he kept it hidden. Julian tried to focus on the stories Lilian told him as he scraped off the wax from his skin using the shard. _

_ “Destiny…” Julian whispered to himself as he fingered the wolf figurine wrapped around his neck. It was the only thing from his home Mysti allowed him to keep. He pulled the chain off his neck then hurled it across the room. It landed soundlessly in a corner shrouded in darkness. “I can save myself, then I can go back to Mama and Papa and Lilian.” Julian said as he cleaned up the mess he made from cleaning the blood and wax from the candle.  _

_ When the mess was cleared he sat on his bed, then glanced at the rolled up piece of paper Mysti shoved through the slot. Julian hesitated, then walked across the room and picked it up. He unrolled it on his bed to reveal a detailed map of the Continent. Julian couldn’t read the bigger words since he was still only ten, but he knew where Lettenhove was. He traced his fingers over the letters spelling his home city’s name, then he drew a line between Lettenhove and the circle Mysti drew into the map marked home. Julian groaned in frustration, Mysti had him growing up on the opposite side of the world from Lettenhove. He glanced at the ceramic shard he discarded then back at the map. I could go home, he thought. Julian grabbed the shard from the corner, then tucked the wolf figure into his pocket. The wolf is your destiny. Not this, Lilian’s voice echoed in his mind. Julian knocked on his bedroom door hoping to get Mysti’s attention. “Please let me out Mysti! I promise I’ll be good!” He shouted, Julian could hear shuffling from the other side of the door and Mysti’s eyes appeared in the slot in his door. _

_ “How do I know you aren’t lying?” She asked, Julain winced as he answered, _

_ “Good boys don’t lie.” Mysti nodded, _

_ “Good boys also don’t reach over the table when they can ask for something.” Julian hesitated then said, _

_ “Please mom, it’s my birthday. I pinky promise I’ll be good.” Mysti’s eyes shone with glee when he called her mom, and Julian knew he had her. Mysti unlocked the door and swung it open, holding her arms out wide. His shard was tucked into his side, so when her hands wrapped around his back she wouldn’t be able to feel it. _

_ “Oh baby, I’m so happy you’re home!” Mysti exclaimed, squeezing Julian hard enough to lift him from the ground. Just as she was about to release him, Julian slid the shard from it’s hiding place and lunged forward, stabbing her in the stomach. Mysti screeched and Julian was blown backwards. Once he regained his senses, Mysti was struggling to walk across the room. Though she wore her usual black dress, Julian could see the dark stain in her center from her blood. “Brat!” Mysti shouted trying to attack him, Julian dodged under her arms and scampered to the sitting room. He was able to hear her footsteps and she was close to the room. Glancing around the room Julian laid his eyes on a weapon Mysti kept on display. He jumped onto the couch, pushed against the wall and grabbed the rapier from its resting place. When he turned around the sharp end of the weapon impaled itself into Mysti’s head. The witch collapsed, taking the weapon with her. Julain shook as he stepped off the bloodstained couch and nudged Mysti with his foot to see if she was really dead. When her lifeless eyes stared back at him Julian pulled the rapier out of her head and cleaned it off. He raced back to his room and threw his things into a traveler’s bag before sneaking out of the cottage through the back door. Once in the forest Julian ran as hard and as fast as he possibly could towards the town. _

He spent the first three years on his quest for vengeance trying, and failing, to invade Lettenhove. As a child Julian would get caught by guards, written off as nothing but a nuisance, then thrown back over Nilfgaard’s border. During that time he decided continuing on using his real name was risky, and figured going by Jaskier instead would draw less attention to himself. His mission of revenge had quickly taken over his life.

Entering the town’s tavern Jaskier chose to sit at a preferred table, close to the exit. He was barely able to relax into his ‘bard’ persona before a patron began to request songs for him to play.

“Sir please you must play for us!” The man requested half-drunk, Jaskier chuckled.

“I only play original songs good sir,” he cheered,

“Finally! Some good music!” The crowd roared as Jaskier began to strum the notes to a melancholy song he recently composed about one of his captures.

“ _ And vengeance screamed because his blood spilt on the ground, _

_ Beaten and broken his soul became shattered, _

_ Hope left him and destiny failed him, _

_ And the child didn’t get the revenge he deserved.” _

The crowd roared around him as he danced and weaved his way through them. His song finished with a usual complicated flourish. Jaskier continued on using the energy from the crowd to fuel him into Fishmonger’s Daughter. The raunchy song ended up with him getting food thrown at his feet, but Jaskier didn’t mind. He hadn’t had much luck in the previous town he stayed in, so he spent the last of his coin on a birthday ale.

“Pretty thing aren’t you?” A woman said sliding into the chair across from him. Jaskier’s hand twitched toward the knife he had strapped to his back,  _ not yet _ , a voice whispered in his mind.

“What do you want?” He asked. Looking up, cerulean eyes met violet, and Jaskier’s heart stopped. The woman in front of him was beyond beauty, everything about her seemed to pull Jaskier in.

“To help you Jaskier, Mitelle knows you need it.” Jaskier frowned, furrowing his eyebrows together he leaned forward on the table.

“What’s your name?” She grinned,

“My name is Yennefer,” the woman reached her arm forward, “it’s nice to finally meet you.” When their hands touched a strong wind blew the tavern’s door open, startling both of them. Jaskier frowned,

“Why do I feel like something destiny-big just happened?” Yennefer chuckled,

“Fuck destiny Jaskier.” The wolf charm against his neck began to burn hot. He grabbed it and pulled it forward,

“I don’t think destiny wants to be fucked.” He said producing the charm, it was so hot it literally began to glow. Yennefer eyed the talisman,

“A wolf?” She asked, reaching across the table. Jaskier nodded,

“A white wolf. You knew my name so I’m assuming you know where I’m from.” Yennefer nodded, the purple in her eyes darkened.

“I do…” she said trailing off.

“Before Nilfgaard fell and I got kidnapped an elderly servant I was close to gave me this. She said the ‘white wolf’ was my destiny.” Yennefer hummed then reached across the table to comfort him. He found himself leaning into her touch, years of isolation did that to a person.

“I want to help you get your revenge on Nilfgaard,” she said leaning even closer to him. She was so close he could smell lilacs and gooseberries in her hair, the scent was intoxicating. Yennefer’s hand reached forward and pulled him by his doublet to close the distance. Jaskier was mesmerized by her eyes as they softly kissed each other. Jaskier’s heart fluttered,

“Okay…” he said, Yennefer smiled softly.

“Everything will be okay,” she said running a hand through his hair.

“Fuck…” Jaskier muttered sobbing into her shoulder. She shifted so they were next to each other in the booth. “I’m sorry,” he said through his tears. “I just… I’ve never had  _ help _ before.” Yennefer sighed,

“You have help now little one.” She whispered, “come upstairs, I have a permanent room we can use for now.” Jaskier sniffed,

“I don’t want to have… sex… tonight.” Yennefer smiled softly as she helped him to her room,

“I know little songbird. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” Despite him shaking like a leaf, she managed to get him comfortable in the bed. She used magic to summon more blankets and Jaskier burrowed deeper into the cocoon of warmth, letting himself slip into the realm of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: @RandomNerd3


End file.
